<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sugar high by ceraunophiliac</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288563">sugar high</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunophiliac/pseuds/ceraunophiliac'>ceraunophiliac</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Child Dream [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baker Nihachu, Blind Character, Blind Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Child Dream, Dream's sneaky, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Heavy Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Mother CaptainPuffy, Mother-Son Relationship, Phil's attached to Dream, Sugar High - Freeform, dunno, for unknown reasons, no other tags i think, sugar rush - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:46:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceraunophiliac/pseuds/ceraunophiliac</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dream! Get back here!” Puffy cried out, disturbing the peaceful afternoon air as she chased the giggling five-year-old around L’Manburg. The short woman groaned as she stood, surveying the area for the small child who had escaped her at least thrice by now. How did he even get his hands on sugar?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Clay | Dream, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Niki | Nihachu, Cara | CaptainPuffy &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Niki | Nihachu &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson &amp; Cara | CaptainPuffy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventures of Child Dream [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Download fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sugar high</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! This isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I'm happy with how it turned out. I think. Definitely had some troubles writing it, but that's okay. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Dream! Get back here!” Puffy cried out, disturbing the peaceful afternoon air as she chased the giggling five-year-old around L’Manburg. “Dream!” she yelled after him again, slowing to a stop. She bent over, placing her hands on her knees as she huffed, mumbling quietly to herself, “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> built for cardio.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a week or so since she had found Dream at the forest line, cold, terrified and so, so alone. It had been a week or so since she had explained to Phil and Niki, and eventually the entirety of the server’s population. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I found him crying over by the community nether portal! I couldn’t just leave him, what kind of person do you take me for?” she explained for what seemed to be the hundredth time, exasperation laced within her tone. Dream was seated on her hip, one of her arms protectively holding him up as he pretended to sleep. She raised her free hand before they could ask questions, cutting them off. “No, I don’t know what happened. No, I’m not going to kill him. Yes, I’m taking care of him. Yes, I will </span>
  </em>
  <span>murder you all</span>
  <em>
    <span> if you lay a single finger on my baby.”  </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niki and Philza nodded from their places next to her, hands on their weapons for extra effect.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Dream may have committed several atrocities while he was an adult, but he’s just a kid now. He probably doesn’t even remember doing any of that, so until we find a way to turn him back, you treat him properly,” Philza added, tone leaving no room for any disagreement.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Niki only agreed, arms folded across her chest as grey eyes leveled a harsh glare at the stunned crowd. She smirked internally as they avoided her heavy gaze.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are we understood?” Puffy asked as she readjusted Dream, combing a hand through his dirty blond hair, fighting back a smile as he let out a content sigh, snuggling closer to her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short woman groaned as she stood, surveying the area for the small child who had escaped her at least thrice by now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ender, why’s he have to be so quick? </span>
  </em>
  <span>she complained to herself as her hands settled on her hips, foot tapping in annoyance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>And how in the hell did my duckling get his hands on so much sugar? </span>
  </em>
  <span>She waited for a few more moments, watchful gaze looking for movement. Clucking her tongue, she started walking towards the area she last saw him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream! Come on, buddy, you’re gonna get lost!” she called out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How is it only a few hours after noon?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Duckling! C’mon, bud. You wanna train with Phil?” She tried again, pausing when she heard a small gasp of excitement. “Yeah? You wanna spar? Come on then, you gotta come out and stop running away,” she coaxed gently, looking around. Puffy heard a small giggle as a flash of basil green made an appearance. “There you are!” She grinned down at the boy now hugging her leg, looking up at her with his pine green eyes. She didn’t expect a verbal response; Dream hadn’t spoken to anyone yet, and seemed quite shy when they tried to get him to. She offered him her hand, squeezing gently when he slotted his small one into hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy could see how jittery he still was as they walked, his eyes darting from place to place and his pace constantly switching between a light skip and a normal walk. The woman could only shake her head, still not understanding where he got sugar from. He had been in her sights up until the point he started running around, she could’ve sworn he was never out of his vision. She let out a small sigh as she began to mull over it, only parting from her thoughts when the blond at her side tugged on her hand. Looking up, she realized they had arrived at Phil’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil had a soft spot for Dream. Puffy wasn’t too sure why, considering older Dream had caused a lot of problems for his sons. Most of them, anyway. Maybe it was because Dream reminded him of his sons when they were younger, or maybe even of himself. When the spruce doors opened and Puffy saw the blinding smile cross Phil’s face as he crouched down to let Dream launch himself at him, she decided she didn’t care for the reasoning behind his affection. The small blond made him happy, and that was enough reasoning for her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dream!” Philza exclaimed, ruffling the boy’s already-messy hair. Dream giggled and hugged the man tightly, practically buzzing with pure excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Philza Minecraft! I did not spend my morning trying to get him to sit still for you to ruin his hair even more,” Puffy scowled down at the pair, a playful smile betraying the glare in her eyes. Phil only grinned at her as he stood, Dream’s hand in his. “Duckling here got his hands on some sugar a couple hours ago and hasn’t calmed down yet. I’ve been chasing him all over the town. Only reason he’s here now is ‘cause I offered for him to train with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man raised an eyebrow as he looked down at the blond kid next to him. “Have you been giving Puffy a hard time?” He sighed as Dream giggled, looking back at Puffy. “I’ve got some free time right now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so Puffy watched as Dream laughed, excitedly pulling the older man down the walkways to the training area. The woman shook her head, a fond smile pulling at her lips. For being blind, Dream found his way around pretty quickly. She hummed to herself, sauntering across the platforms connecting L’Manburg. Her gaze swept the town, lighting up as she spotted Niki and Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you two!” she grinned, slinging an arm around Niki’s midsection as she drew her into a side hug. Tubbo waved at her with his free hand, motioning to his mouth with the other. He had stuffed some sort of dessert into his mouth all at once, rendering his ability to speak useless. Niki smiled, hugging the sheep-hybrid back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I’m glad you’re here, actually. I was just having Tubbo taste my newest dessert. I think he likes it a little too much,” Niki said, voice lowering into a mock-whisper as she commented on the boy’s tastes. An offended noise was heard from the president’s still-full mouth. The women laughed, separating from one another. “Here, try one.” Niki offered the sweet treat to Puffy, who took it from her hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, it smells good,” Puffy commented, taking a small bite off the corner. Niki grinned as she watched Puffy’s face light up, eyebrows raising as she took another bite. “This is great!” she complimented, swallowing the food. She thought for a second as she continued eating, wiping her hands against the soft material of her cargo pants once she was done. “Hm..., you didn’t happen to give any of this to Dream, did you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taller woman snapped her fingers, pointing at her friend. “That’s what I was trying to find out! One was missing this morning, and I couldn’t figure out where it had gone. I guess the little man got his hands on it somehow. I never even saw him,” Niki tsked, shaking her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo nodded, finally having finished his treat. “Yeah, I saw him running away from Niki’s bakery, but only for a second and then he was gone. He may be a kid now, but he’s just as quick as he was as an adult,” the young boy added, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Puffy groaned, running a hand through her hair. “No wonder the kid’s been on a sugar high for the past hour or so. He probably ate that entire thing.” She sighed again, settling her hands into her pockets. “He’s with Phil burning some energy right now. I’ve got time to kill. Niki, what’s in this thing? It’s like heaven!” Her friend immediately jumped into talking about ingredients, and Puffy let the conversation flow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>/ - / - | - \ - \ </b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The next time Puffy saw Dream was hours later, the sun preparing itself to leave for the day. The small child was dripping in sweat and was leaning against a post. Philza was in a similar position, hand wiping at his forehead. Both the man’s and the boy’s blond hair were tied up into buns. The woman smiled as she descended the stairs to the platform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How was it?” she asked, grinning as she saw Dream perk up at the sound of her voice. She crouched, opening her arms to catch him in a hug as he bolted at her. “Ew, sweaty,” she teased, chuckling as he stuck out his tongue. She stood, fighting a large smile as he attached himself to her leg.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil walked over, giving her a small nod. “It was good. I wonder just what he remembers, because he seems to have the same skills as when he was an adult, just clumsier now. He’s improving though.” Philza seemed proud, Puffy noted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Maybe once he starts talking to us, we can ask him what he remembers,” she sighed. “Thank you for helping him burn some energy. Apparently, he got his little hands on a new treat of Niki’s,” Puffy explained, nudging Dream to start walking up the stairs. “You should have one, they’re to die for.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man agreed, walking with the pair. “Niki's got a special talent for treats.” Puffy only hummed, letting comfortable silence fall over them as they moved back towards Phil’s place. She bid the man goodbye once they arrived, watching as Dream gave Phil a short hug before returning to her side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you again, Phil. I don’t know what I was gonna do had you not been home,” she laughed lightly, running her fingers through the small, green-clad boy’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man waved her off. “Don’t worry about it, I’m happy to help.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, duckling. We gotta get home before the sun goes all the way down,” Puffy said. She started plodding away, glancing over her shoulder to make sure the small boy was following her lead as she hummed a small tune, making sure he knew where she was. Puffy could’ve sworn she felt her heart melt when Dream’s hand slid into hers. He laughed happily, skipping along by her side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one thing going through Puffy’s mind as she watched him skip next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, duckling.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was only one thing going through Dream’s mind as he skipped alongside Puffy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you, Mom.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and kudos make me :) Lemme know what you think! Tell me what you want to see! 2 WIPs for this. One should be posted tomorrow on Christmas day. Hopefully early, not sure yet. I hope you liked it! Merry Christmas Eve :)</p><p>Love you all!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>